Horrid Henry's Comic Caper
Warning! Contains spoilers! Description''' Horrid Henry's Comic Caper is the first episode of Series 4. Summary It's not easy being Henry when all you want to do is read your Gross Class Zero comic. Plot Mischievous Mike is shown doing a paper delivery until he encounters an alien. It has tentacles and was purple and resembled Mum. Mike decided to give in the Gross Class Zero Comic so the monster could spare him. The monster grabs the comic and slithers off. It turns out to be a nightmare and Henry suddenly freaks out. And soon finds that the comic had been delivered and goes to get his comic. He also helps to bring Mum's magazine and Dad's newspaper. He later heads to his room but falls asleep. Soon, Mum comes into Henry's room and angrily tells him to get up, she then takes his comic from him making him get up. Henry sees his comic in Mum's hand and tells her that it's his. But Mum says back it's technically her's since she bought it. Henry objects saying '''he paid for it out of his pocket money. Mum soons tells Henry if she was feeling mean she'd say 'What pocket money?'. Peter soon supports her by saying that line. Since Saturday is always Chores Day, Henry needs to tidy his room, change the loo paper and do the laundry to read his comic. Henry goes back to sleep. Peter tries to wake up Henry tells him that if he doesn't do his chores, his comic would go in the bin. Henry yells It's not fair! which shakes the house like in Season 1, 2, and 3. Henry starts to tidy his room and goes downstairs to get his comic but is stopped by Mum and then notices the bin. Peter tells Henry to replace to toilet roll. Henry calls Peter 'worm' which makes Peter cry. Henry goes to replace the loo paper and shakes the house (which then fell in the toilet). And again, goes to get his comic while Peter is telling a joke from his Number Gnomes Book to Dad and Mum. He catches Henry getting to the comic. Henry tells Mum that he had done that loo paper. Mum decides that 2/3 isn't half bad, Henry leaves the kitchen with the comic but it gets swiped by Peter swiftly. Henry sees that it's gone. Mum tells Peter it's nearly time for yoga and Peter goes upstairs to pack up his yoga mat. Henry gets a sock thrown in his face. Peter says 'Oops!' but Henry turns into a dinosaur until he comes with a plan. Henry volunteers to look after his Number Gnomes magazine then Mum tells Peter it's time to go and soon tells Henry no funny business. He reads Peter's Magazine but does not enjoy it so he goes downstairs to get his comic and reads it but thinks it's not big enough. Peter goes upstairs and bluntly asks where his comic is. Henry shows him his Number Gnomes magazine but before Peter can grab it, Henry slides it away from him. And tells Peter, there's something he wants in return. Peter does not understand despite Henry got his Gross Class Zero Comic. Henry asks about about next week, still Peter is confused. Henry says that next week is another week and Mum could kidnap his comic again. Peter says he suppose she might. Henry soons says to Peter that there could be someone to collect his comic. Peter asks who it is. Henry says it will be him precisely, but Peter refuses. However Henry mimics his magazine and making the gnomes insult Peter. Peter then tells Henry to stop and gives in. Henry tells Peter to promise on the Best Boys Book of Delightful Deeds. Peter promises and gets his comic back. Peter goes in the bathroom and calls Henry that there's no toilet paper ending the episode. Trivia * In Horrid Henry I Am Not A Hamster, Fang currently collects Henry's comic even though Peter was told to do it, this may because Mum may confiscate it again. *In this episode, Henry stays in his pyjamas. *After Peter cries when Henry insults him by saying “Thanks for nothing, worm!” he appears happy a split second after and starts to read a story from his Number Gnomes comic, this shows that Peter is addicted to attention. Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes